Bite Me
by state gem
Summary: Edward was forced to bite Bella. What is going to happen now that she too is a Vampire? BellaxEd and maybe other romances
1. The Fight

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fic...so please be easy on me._**

**_PS: This story was re-edited 6/26 due to some stupid mistakes_**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Fight**

"Edward, please," I pleaded. He looked down at me with his usual cold, black eyes. There was something that just didn't seem right. His expression was hard, but his eyes were…scared.

"Bella," he said, and he touched my cheek lightly. I gasped at the sudden coldness and stared up into his eyes. He shook his head lightly, staring at my hand. I glanced down at it quickly.

The crescent-shaped scars were fading. It seemed like the incident had never happened. Victoria was long gone. She was with James once more. I silently hoped that they were happy.

"Just do it, Edward. Please," I said once again. I sat down by the nearest tree. I looked over at the field where I had first seen Edward in the sunlight. It sparkled so faintly, but I knew that it was there.

"Bella." He said my name once again. I looked back into the eyes that I have gotten lost in frequently. "I…I wish to do one last thing before you…change."

Carlisle stood nearby, for if there were any complications, he would be out there before things got out of hand.

Edward cupped my chin lightly with one hand. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I started to deepen it, and he didn't pull away. I was absolutely caught in the moment when…

He bit me.

I didn't feel anything. My whole body went numb and I fell limp into Edward's strong arms. He looked at me, his eyes filled with fear that he had gone too far.

"E-Edward, my mouth hurts," I said, and I looked up at him. My eyes closed slowly, but surely into a troubled sleep.

When I woke up, it was pitch black. Then, I noticed that my eyes were closed. Failing to open them, I gave up.

Then, the wave of pain came crashing in me. I cried out, and felt arms wrap around me. The pain just became overbearing, and I finally sobbed as hard as I possibly could. The arms were wrapped even tighter, if possible.

"E-Ed-wa."

"Shh," was all he said, and I became quiet. He started to sing again, as he had done so many years ago. His voice was louder, and I could hear the beautiful melody.

Those three days, I thought that I would go crazy from all the stinging, but when he sang, I knew that everything was going to be all right.

Then, it seemed at one moment, the pain ceased. I felt nothing except for the gentle arms around me.

"Edward, I feel weird. Almost hollow," I said to him, and he closed his eyes.

"You'll get used to it."

"We have to tell Charlie."

He looked down at me again with his golden eyes. He shook his head, and kissed my forehead.

"About you becoming a vampire, or being my wife?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

We had gotten married not too long after we had destroyed Victoria. It was not a big ceremony, but I wore a white chiffon dress that Edward had insisted on buying me, and I utterly refused. He bought it anyway. Only the Cullen family had been present.

"Both," I said. "I have to tell Charlie about this so he won't worry about where I am."

"I don't think that you should go see Charlie. We cannot tell him about this. You know that."

"Well why can't we just tell him? I mean, it's my dad."

He sighed. "I'm sorry honey, you can't say anything."

I understood that he didn't want me to tell him, but I wanted to...so badly.

"Well, I want to talk to him."

"You better let me...you might do something you will regret for all...eternity."

"No I won't."

"Bella," he sighed, "It took me years to focus on not killing people. Believe me; if you want to keep Charlie safe, then I suggest that you not go."

I stood up, and walked over to a small bush. I had just noticed that we were still in the forest. I snatched up a small mouse that laid there with my new reflexes.

Taking a penknife that I was carrying, I killed the mouse. I looked at the blood and I smelled it. Nothing happened, although I did feel a little nauseous for killing that mouse.

"See, I am totally fine. I won't go overboard."

"Whatever. Let's just go." He said, and quickly stood up. I figured that I could run just like him…Yep, I was right.

We made it back to the edge of the trail quickly. He made it before me because I accidentally hit a tree. He was sitting in his Volvo.

I climbed in and we took off.

"Dad?" I said as we entered the house. The cruiser was parked out front, so he had to be home.

"Bells?" I heard him. He came out from the kitchen, wearing a stained apron. He hugged me, and I hugged him back warily, as not to smell him. Edward eyed me closely.

"Dad, we have to talk."

"Sure, kiddo. Let me just turn the stove off."

He walked back to the kitchen, and I heard a few clangs. I, unfortunately for Charlie, lived with Edward for the past month. He put up a fit, but eventually gave in after a little persuasion from Carlisle and Jasper.

Charlie came back out from the kitchen, smiling. I sat with Edward on the couch. Charlie lounged into his recliner.

"Dad," I started out. "Edward and I have something to tell you."

His expression became hard.

"We…got married."

He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, I knew that he was trying so hard not to scream his head off.

"That's not all," I said, and his glare shot my way.

"You're pregnant?"

"No! No! I'm not! It's far more complicated than that!"

His face softened a little. "Then what is it?"

"I'm leaving with Edward. We're going to live in Alaska."

He looked at me quizzically and then suddenly burst out laughing. My fists tightened over my jeans and I glared at him. He thought that this was funny?

"Okay, Bells, now what happened really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't think I've heard anything more insane!" He said, chuckling. His face suddenly looked surprised. "Oh! I forgot! Jake called a little while ago. He wants to talk to you down at Newton's store."

"Okay," I said, shaking my head, "but why can't you believe me?"

He laughed a little more. "Well, do you have enough money to pay for a flight to Alaska?"

"Well, no," I said quietly, "but I…"

"That's my point."

I sighed. If he won't believe me, then I'll have to prove it. I pulled Edward off the couch and we marched to the door. Charlie immediately rose, and followed the two of us.

"If you don't believe me, then I guess I'll just have to show you."

"Bella, wait." He suddenly paused, and stood there for a moment. He grabbed at his chest, an odd look plastered on his face.

"Dad, are you alright?" I reached towards him, but he pushed me away. Edward grabbed onto my arm and pulled me closer to him.

Charlie glanced down at his arm, and I waited for his response. He stared back at me in a strange way, and then fell to the ground out of his chair.

"DAD!"

&

We sat in the waiting room, and Edward held my hand. I sighed and leaned back into the chair. If I could have still cried, I would have been bawling my eyes out.

"Bella!"

Jacob Black burst through the door. His 6'7" height would have scared most people, but I knew him better than that. He grabbed me, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I stared at him, and the pang of guilt filled me.

He pulled away, and looked at me. Suddenly, his face became sad.

"You're paler than usual," he said, and glanced over at Edward.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A nurse said stepping out into the room. I looked over at the nurse and she walked to me. I sighed, and she smiled at me. "Your father had a mild heart attack, but he will be fine. In a few weeks he should be back to normal."

"Thank you," I said, and she left the room. I felt the heavy weight lift off my chest. Then, I turned back to Jake. His arms were shaking. I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply.

"Jake, I was going to tell you, but…"

"Hey, Bella!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Mike Newton, Angela, Ben, Lauren (I don't know why she's here.) and Jessica. I smiled at them and they looked between Jake, Edward, and me.

"Just when were you planning on telling me?"

Jake kept on talking as if the crowd of people wasn't there. I glanced at the others, and they were staring...wide-eyed.

"I was going to tell you today, right after I told my dad."

He looked away, hurt. The small crowd watched us intently. I tried to talk, but the big lump in my throat stopped me.

"Bella, how…COULD YOU?!" I jumped as he screamed. He was losing his control. I just noticed that Edward had gotten up.

"HOW COULD YOU MARRY A BLOODSUCKER LIKE HIM?!"

"Jake, please."

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MARRY A MONSTER LIKE HIM?! WHY NOT MARRY SOMEONE MORE HUMAN?!"

"Is that what you think he is? A monster? For your information, Jake, I LOVE HIM!"

"ALL LEECHES SHOULD BE KILLED RIGHT WHERE THEY STAND!"

I could feel the hole in my chest growing larger. I spread out my arms out, not caring about our little audience.

"If you think that all vampires should be killed, then you'll have to kill me, too!"

"No," he whispered.

"YES!" I had never heard my voice rise so loud. "I AM A BLOODSUCKER, TOO! SO WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME?!"

* * *

**_Author's End Note: THIS WAS RE-EDITED!! I had to take a few things out because it was too 'unbelievable'. I also want to thank the people that were actually smart enough to tell me...thank you._**


	2. Only One

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed my story do far. I plan on having MANY more chapters after this. So, I will need all the reviews that I can get. Oh, and since Bella is now a vampire (bloodsucker in Jake's case) she will go in and out of character every once in a while. Thanks!_**

**_PS: This story was re-edited 6/26 due to some stupid mistakes_**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Only One**

That was it. Jake had totally lost it. I had immediately regretted the words that had come out of my mouth. His body started to shake uncontrollably.

"Bella," he whispered, "Get out of here."

I looked back to Edward, but he was gone. He was dragging Jake out of the hospital. I quickly followed and so did everyone else. Mike grabbed my shoulder, and I turned to face him. He looked me over carefully before saying:

"You aren't really human?"

I shook my head. His eyes widened and he backed away from me.

"Not anymore."

He went extremely pale and he turned and ran...heading back into the waiting room. I went out the doors to find Edward pinning Jake to the wall. He was still shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, Jake hit Edward, causing him to sail back. He skidded on his feet until he came to a complete stop. Edward may be strong, but Jake is stronger.

I watched as Jake took after Edward. Suddenly, he burst out of his clothes, and he transformed into the hideous werewolf. He landed on Edward, and he tried to fight him off. I ran after them, but Edward screamed:

"STAY BACK!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. The two rolled down a hill and into the forest. I ran after to keep an eye on them if things were out of hand. After a minute or two, I walked back towards the building. I punched the wall in anger, and I heard a crack.

I looked up to see that I had pushed a brick through.

"Oops," I muttered. I sighed, and leaned against the wall, wanting to be alone.

"Bella?"

I looked over to see my friends staring at me. They looked extremely scared and drawn-back from me. I sighed, and kept my distance.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation."

They nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

They all nodded again, I was guessing they were too scared to answer. Jessica took one step towards me, and I smiled. She flinched and ran back behind the group. I sighed and slid down until I was sitting on the ground while my 'friends' all scattered fearfully back to their cars. Putting my hands into my face, I shook my head, hoping that they are all right.

After a few minutes, I heard the crunching of leaves as someone trudged up the hill. I silently hoped that it was Edward, yet at the same time, I wished it was Jake.

Either way, it had to be one of them.

As soon as I saw a moving figure, I ran as fast as I could to see who it was. My little posse was right behind me. Looking over the edge of the drop, I saw…Jake. He was only in his shorts, his black hair filled with small twigs and leaves. He didn't see me, but I saw the look on his face. Sad, and confused.

As soon as he made it to the top of the hill, he looked at me sadly.

"Jake, where's Edward?"

He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet like a three-year-old. I felt like I was going to be sick. If he had done anything to Edward…

"Where's Edward?" I asked a lot angrier than I was a second ago. He looked away, not listening to me. The anger that overcame me pushed Jake back into a tree. I ran after him and grabbed his shoulders. He winced in pain as my nails dug into him.

"WHERE'S EDWARD, DAMNIT!" I screamed at him, and he hung his head. Shutting his eyes tightly I heard him sob. I quickly let him go, and he sank to the ground. He silently cried, and I sat next to him. Slowly, I wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, and I shut my eyes.

"About what?"

"Losing control."

I wanted to tell him to not worry about it, that it would be okay. I knew that if I did, it would all be a lie. He stopped crying, and leaned into me. My cold skin must have felt good to him.

"Bella?"

I was so tired of everybody trying to talk to me at the worst time possible. I looked up to find Alice. She looked at me with a hard expression, and I knew that we would talk about this later.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Alaska with Jasper."

"There was a change of plans," she said icily, probably because Jake was right there. "Where is Edward?"

I stared at the ground. "He and Jake got in a fight, but Jake won't tell me where he is. I can't smell him either."

Alice glared at Jake and then disappeared into the brush. I spent the next minute comforting Jake before I realized everyone had left. Jake raised his head, and I glanced at him.

"What happened?"

Jake shut his eyes. "I didn't mean to. It just happened. Suddenly, he was sinking his teeth into my back, I swiped at him, and he didn't get up. It happened so fast that I was back to normal before I knew it."

I sat there, waiting for Alice to return.

When she did, it wasn't a pretty sight. She was holding Edward in her arms, and he had slashes all over his body. I gasped and she laid him on the blacktop. My hand slid off Jake's shoulder, and I crawled over to Edward. I laid a hand on his now scratched, imperfect cheek. He opened his eyes, and stared at me with his soft, golden eyes.

"Bella," he said, "I thought that I would never see you again."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "Don't ever say that. We will be together forever."

He looked over at Jake and saw the tear-stained face. Edward turned back to me, and I smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Alice spoke for him.

"He'll need a few days of 'rest' and he'll be fine."

I smiled even wider, and then I looked over at where Jake was sitting. He was gone. My grin faded and I looked around for him. Sighing, we all headed back to the car. Alice carried Edward, who couldn't walk at the moment.

Then, I wondered, if a car can hit Edward and the car would sustain more damage, why was he in pain right then? Maybe, werewolves could hurt them like they could hurt a human.

I climbed into the backseat with Edward. He laid his head in my lap, and I softly stroked his hair. The silence was easily broken by Alice's music. She looked up at me through the mirror, and I stared back at her.

"How's Charlie?"

"He'll be fine. He had a heart attack."

"I know."

I noticed that a piece of paper was jammed into the pocket on the seat. I pulled it out, and read it.

Bella,  
I think that it would be best if we didn't see each other  
anymore. It would probably make your life a lot easier  
and I wouldn't have to torture myself anymore by trying  
to hide who I am with you. I have always wanted to tell  
you this Bella…I love you. I love you with all my heart.  
I would be willing to die for you even, but your heart was  
caught in someone else's web. This is the last time you will  
ever hear from me, for I can't live if we aren't together.  
I know that you will never be able to love me back so tell  
Edward that he is one lucky _bloodsucker_ person and he should  
be the happiest guy in the world to have you.

Jake

I clenched the note in my hands. Then, I noticed Edward was staring at me. I then realized that I was crying. Honestly and truly crying. I wiped the tears away.

"Edward, I thought that we couldn't cry."

"We can't." He paused to listen to me. "There's no heartbeat, so you are…dead."

"Maybe that's why I didn't go nuts over the blood that I could smell. Maybe, there's something wrong with me."

Edward lifted his scratched hand to touch my cheek softly.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said softly. I turned my face away from him, and he let his hand drop. "What did Jake want to tell you?"

I glanced at the letter once more, and I read it over again. This time I gasped.

"What?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with worry. He sat up, and looked at the letter.

"I think…I think he wants to kill himself."

**_Author's End Note: THIS WAS ALSO RE-EDITED!! Don't worry, this was the last one._**


	3. The Truth

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: Okay! I have finally finished Eclipse…so I now know what information that I had gotten wrong. I'll just have to fit it into the story because I'm too lazy to rewrite it…lol _**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Only One**

I walked to the front door, and pushed it open with my foot. Edward was leaning on me, and he looked exhausted, but I have no idea whatsoever. We sat down on the couch, and he placed an arm around me. Without Charlie in the house, it felt empty, not having him watch us wherever we went.

"Bella, who knows our secret?"

"Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, and Angie."

He sighed. I now figured it out. They know our secret. Because I just had to go and fuck it all up.

"I just want to forget everything," I whispered to myself mostly. I looked over at Edward and he had a dazed look on his face.

"Edward?"

He shook out of it, and looked down at me.

"What were we talking about, then?"

I looked at him strangely. "We were talking about what happened at the hospital."

"What happened at the hospital?"

He sounded serious. I thought that he was mostly going insane. Suddenly, Alice walked into the room. She had parked her Porsche out in the driveway. I had never heard it pull in.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked her worriedly, and she sat in the nearest seat. I stared at her, wondering if everyone was going insane. She smiled slightly, and stared off into space. It wasn't the face she usually made when she saw things because she never looked happy.

"I think I know how to solve our little crisis."

"How?"

"I saw something. And if what I saw was true, then we will be able to fix it easily. Tell me, did Edward space out for a moment, as if he suddenly became brainless?"

I nodded my head, smiling slightly. Alice grinned and went back into her thoughts. I stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"I believe, that you,"— she pointed to me –"can make memories that people have…disappear."

I stared at Alice with disbelief.

"No," I said, "I'm just a normal vampire."

"She's right," Edward said, and I looked up at him. "I can't remember anything that happened after this morning. What I do remember is extremely hazy."

"It all fits," Alice said, and she was suddenly right beside me. "When the blood didn't make you go insane, we realized that there is something wrong. You aren't a normal vampire."

"Then what am I?"

Alice shrugged. I sighed and hung my head. This was planned so perfectly, so why did everything to go wrong?

"You are a vampire," a smooth, silky voice came from behind. I turned to find…Rosalie. "You just don't have the qualities of newborn vampires. It might just be because Edward bit you though. Since he is not an entirely normal vampire, you may have got it from him. No one knows really why we have these characteristics."

Later that night, I thought about what they all have said. I had driven Edward and myself back to the Cullen place. He grumbled a little about going too slow, and I smiled slightly. Then, I started to think about Jake. Before we left, I called him on Edward's cell phone. Jake picked up, but only to hang up as soon as I said "Hello."

I bet that he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially me. I was grateful though when he had answered. It means that I still had time to talk him out of it. Even if it meant breaking all the rules.

"Screw the Volturi," I accidentally whispered aloud. Edward looked over at me and smiled slightly. The scratches on his face were not as visible as they were earlier today.

"Why?"

I smiled at him.

"I want to go see Jake, before we leave."

Edward had been confronted by the Volturi a few days back, and they had told him that he was to be out of the city in the next month.

"You know that we can't."

I nodded. "That's why I was going to get one of the others to get him for me." Like maybe Leah.

I drove myself home, and hung my jacket up in the again empty house. Charlie wasn't to be released from the hospital until the doctors are positive that he won't have any organs fail. I walked up to the phone, and dialed the number hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Leah, its Bella."

"Oh, hi."

I took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could get Jake to come down to the border. I wanted to tell him goodbye before we leave."

"Bella, I don't think that-"

"Please," I pleaded, and I heard her sigh.

"I'll try."

I smiled slightly, knowing that she was probably going to drag him down there.

"Thanks so much. I owe you."

"Whatever, Bella. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone. I turned around to find the front door wide open. I looked around to see if Edward had sneaked in.

I almost gasped when I felt the hand grab my mouth. I knew that I was a lot stronger than my attacker, so I just relaxed. As lightly as I could, I hit the attacker in the side. SHE landed with an "OOMPH!"

I turned to find, Lauren. She was lying on the ground, grabbing her side in pain. Beside her was a knife, strewn across the floor.

"I wouldn't try that again, unless you want me to kill you." She looked up at me. I grabbed the knife that she had, and easily bent it in half. I flicked it across the room, and she gasped. I thanked god that I had managed to get those words out of my mouth without a falter. I was a terrible liar.

I heard another light footstep behind me. I quickly ran behind whoever it was, and no one had expected it. Quickly, Jessica dropped whatever was in her hand. I was paying more attention to her face, making sure it was really her.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly depressed.

"You aren't normal. You're a _freak_!"

I looked at the ground, trying to hold back tears.

"Who…who else is here?"

"It's just us," Lauren hissed, "We couldn't get Ben and Angie because they were being too loyal to you. And Mike…well, you know Mike."

I suddenly felt like breaking down and crying once again. This time, I focused on forgetting everything that had happened. I opened my eyes to see if my hypothesis was right. It was. They stared straight through me, and I bolted out of there before they "reawakened".

I ran down to the invisible borderline that separated werewolves and vampires. I didn't see Jake, so I sat and waited.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl come from the forest. Leah came out, and she was in her human state. She was wearing a bikini-top, and a pair of shorts. I can't even imagine how hot she must be in this 60 degree weather.

"Hello, Leah," I said as friendly as possible. She was still my friend no matter what.

"Hey," she whispered. "I got Jake to come, but he won't be…himself."

"Ah," I said, understanding what she meant. I was used to him like that. I suddenly noticed that Leah wasn't there anymore. I felt the ground shake a little, and then there was a pause. Like a hesitation. I sat on the ground twiddling with my hair when I finally felt him next to me.

I looked up to find not Jake, but MY Jake. He sat by me hesitantly, and I ran my fingers through his thick hair (or is it fur?). He put his large muzzle on my head and I closed my eyes.

"Jake," I whispered, and he looked down at me, "we need to talk."

He just sat there, unmoving. Then, it seemed suddenly, he was gone. He returned as his normal self, and I smiled lightly. He walked back over to me, and I noticed that he wore only a pair of shorts.

"Hello, Bella, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked slowly, trying to control his breath. I heard his heart was beating extremely fast.

"I love you, Jake, but not how you think I love you."

He looked over at me strangely. His black hair covered most of his face, so I couldn't tell if it was a look of surprise or confusion. "Bells, what is so wrong in loving me?"

I then heard a small growl coming from behind the trees. Smiling slightly, I saw that Jake was listening too.

"That…" I then waited for another snarl, "is why."

* * *

**_Author's End Note: THIS WAS ALSO RE-EDITED!! Don't worry, this was the last one._**


	4. Privacy

**Bite Me**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, let's see. I want to thank the reviewers. Check. I need to make dinner. Check. I have to write another chappie. Check. YAY I'm done with everything planned for today.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Privacy**

The snarling noise got louder as the person listening in was right behind us. I looked over at Jake, and his face was expressionless. He looked right at me, into my eyes. He quickly looked away when he noticed that I knew he was staring.

"Alice, you can come out now. It's not that hard to ignore your snarling," I said, and she came out of her hiding spot. Her breathing was hard and ragged as she glared at Jake. "Umm, well, Alice do you mind if we could have some privacy? Alice?"

She wasn't listening to me and she took a few steps closer to Jake, her eyes filled with hunger. I quickly noticed this, and I stood up. She suddenly jumped on Jake, and they rolled on the ground. I froze in my spot, not knowing what to do.

I didn't even hear Jasper enter the fight, trying his damndest to get Alice off Jake. He finally managed to rip her off him, and Jake laid on the ground, unmoving.

"You dog! That'll teach you to mess with Edward!"

Jasper and Alice quickly disappeared. I somehow managed to run over to an unconscious Jake. I tapped his cheek with my hand, and he opened his eyes.

"Jake, are you alright? I am so sorry! Alice would never do something like that!"

He glared at me, and I flinched. He sat up, but quickly laid back down. I caught his head, and put it in my lap. Jake looked up at me apologetically, and I smiled slightly, pulling the hair out of his face.

"What hurts?"

"It's nothing, Bella. Just my chest. I'll be fine."

"Of course," I whispered sarcastically, "I forgot that you can break half of your body, and still manage to comfort me."

His smile faded as I took my hands and gently pressed down his chest. He flinched when I touched the one rib protruding farther than the rest.

"I think your rib's broken. Do you want me to fix it?"

He nodded hesitantly. Remembering what Carlisle had did when Tyler was in a car accident, I gently pushed his rib back, and he writhed in pain. I started to rock him slowly, and I kissed his forehead. It was hot, of course.

"Bella," he whispered, "I love you more than the sun. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Jake."

We sat there for I don't know how long. Jake moved slightly, and I heard him snore loudly. I leaned back against a tree, and he moved again.

"No…"he mumbled, "No, Bella."

I placed another hand on his warm cheek. "Jake, I'm right here." He quieted down quickly and he went back to his loud snoring easily. I closed my eyes, putting my head against the tree, hoping that morning will never come.

&&&&&&&

I opened my eyes to hear the quiet footsteps. Silently moving Jake, I stood up. He stirred, and I knew that he would wake up soon enough.

I gasped as a figure came into view. It was in a bright dress, and her skin was very pale. She was a beautiful creature, but she wasn't a human exactly. Her features were too picturesque. Walking towards her, she stopped only a few feet before her. **(A/n: Well, damn. I didn't know that I could use words like 'picturesque' Wow.)**

"What are you doing on my land?"

I looked at her quizzically. "This is no one's land. It belongs to the forest."

"Not you," she growled, and she looked over at Jake. I glanced over my shoulder, and he was sitting up, rubbing his head.

"You."

Jake looked up at her, and he pointed to himself. She nodded coldly, and he stood up with the help of the tree. "What do you want with me?"

"You have been unfaithful to me as a husband…you MUST DIE!"

Husband? What the hell was she talking about? Suddenly, the woman gained large, distorted features. She grew long claws and sharp fangs. Her eyes were slits, and her hair flew out in long spikes. Now, I knew what she was. An Undine, the water spirit.

I quickly reacted by charging around her, to take her from the behind. She was quicker. The woman grabbed my arm and twisted it back. She twisted it with such force that I thought she had broken my arm.

I somehow turned back to her, and sunk my teeth into her hand. She cried out, and fell to the ground. I sucked in, and tasted the water as it filled my mouth. It tasted horrible, like it had been polluted and the waste had sat there for many years.

She started to shrivel up, and then disappeared completely. I gagged at the awful taste, and suddenly felt arms wrap around me. They weren't Jake's and I gasped again. They were cold. I turned around.

"Edward?"

He smiled at me. I looked over at the tree to find Jake sitting there. He smiled at me, mostly grimacing though, and I smirked back at him.

"Bella, what were you thinking? That Undine could have killed you. She is a lot stronger than us, and could have ripped you limb from limb," he said in a worried tone, but impressed.

I moved my shoulder, and it was sore. I think that it was dislocated, but Edward pushed on it and I heard a "POP"

"She was going to kill Jake," I said blatantly, and Edward didn't even glance at him. Jake's smile grew even wider.

I rubbed my hand down Edward's arm. He pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck. I leaned into him, and distinctly heard Jake growl. I smiled, knowing that they both cared about me more than everything. Even the sun.

* * *

_**Author's Note: AAAHH! Sorry about the short chapter, but I have Church and Volleyball, and all that stuff. I am soooo busy! Oh, CRAP! I have to write my newspaper story, work on piano, and art class! SHIT!**_


	5. Trust Me

**Bite Me

* * *

**

_**Author's Note: Hello, people! I am going on vacation at the end of Oct. so I won't be able to update for a week. OH Pooh! If only Disney would let me use their Internet without charge.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5  
Trust Me**

I pulled away from Edward's grasp. He looked down at me.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"What, like right now?" He nodded. My heart sank. I would have to leave Forks, for good. Shaking my head, I tried as hard as I could to fight the tears.

"Jane was here last night. She was pleased that you were changed, but she wanted us out of town before the weekend."

"But…but they said that we had to the end of the month!"

Edward shook his head, and I looked at the ground. Then, I glanced over at Jake. He had shut his eyes again, apparently not listening in on our conversation. Sighing, I turned quickly back to Edward. I looked lovingly into his golden eyes, and he stared right back at me.

"But, Charlie…and my friends. What about Jake? I can't just take off like that so soon!"

"I'm so sorry, love. It's not going to be easy, but we have to," Edward said, pulling me into a huge hug. He didn't have to be careful around me anymore, so he squeezed me tight. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he kissed my hair.

I pulled away from him, and I looked up into his eyes again. He softly brushed my cheek, like he had so many times when I was human. Oh, how I loved that slight brushing so much. It sent those chills running up my spine.

"Give me ten minutes, please."

He nodded, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. I walked back over to Jake, and he opened his eyes. He wasn't looking at me directly, more like looking past me. He jumped up into the tree, and I joined him. We just sat there, hanging on the limb until I broke the silence.

"Umm, Jake, I'm going to leave soon."

"Right." He almost looked like he was glaring at me. I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry." That sounded mostly like a mumble.

"Sure, whatever."

"Please, Jake. I don't want to leave knowing that you hate me."

"Bella, I could never hate you no matter what! Why can't you see that?! I love you! Nothing, not even that bloodsucker, could change that!"

I cringed when he said that. He looked over at me, and then wrapped me into a hug. He cradled me as if I was a child, and then rubbed his hands through my hair. As if that would make me any happier…Actually, it made me feel wonderful. Like when Edward would brush my cheek, or pull me into his muscular chest.

I sighed and suddenly Jake pulled away from me. I looked up at him, and his expression was…confused.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"You're, crying."

I lifted one of my hands to touch my face and there were tears present on it. Smiling, I leaned into Jake's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You know," I said, and I rubbed Jake's arm, "you never really know that its there until it's gone."

"What?"

"A heartbeat. A soul. I could always hear mine, and now that it's gone, I kind of miss it."

"Bells, I-"

"No! No! Enough about the sad stuff! I am sick of all the sad things that have happened in this past few years. So tell me, please, will you move on…for me, I mean? I don't want you to waste the rest of your life waiting for me. Because, frankly, that would be an eternity."

Jake looked down at me. I was afraid that I had said the wrong thing and he would get angry. What surprised me was that he started to laugh. It was deep, loud, and it rumbled in his stomach.

"Bella, honey, I swear, you really need to stop thinking about everyone other than yourself! It's always seems to be about me. Me this, me that…honestly."

I smiled lightly. Jake pulled away from me again, and I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but his face looked distant.

"Jake?"

His expression looked sad. I started to panic. What if something had happened to any of the Quileute's? Or worse…what if something happened to my family?

"Bella, we need to go..._now_."

"What? Why?"

He glanced at me quickly and then back to the forest again. "We've got company."

"Like who?"

Suddenly, a dark figure came into view. The cloak that dragged on the ground made a light noise that only could be heard by Bella and Jake. The person came closer to them, and removed the hood.

Of course, it was Jane. Her eyes were flashing at Jake, and he looked right back at her.

"Bella," she said, still not looking at me, "why are you with this _dog_?"

"He's my friend. Why do we have to leave so soon?"

She glanced over at me and smiled. If I had a heart still, it would have missed a beat. That smile was so cruel, I thought she was going to kill me that very second.

"Bella, Bella," she began, slowly shaking her head, "Now, you wouldn't want to watch me kill your dog-friend over here, would you? I would hope not, for it will get very gruesome."

"No," I whispered, and Jake stepped in front of me. I tried to push him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jake, you idiot! Run before she kills you!"

"Bella, do you think that such a small creature could hurt me?"

I nodded. "Jake, she can mess with your mind. She can cause you to writhe in pain and not lay a finger on you. Please, just run."

This time, Jake ignored me. He turned back to Jane, and she was deep in concentration. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open, and her red ones met Jake's black ones.

Jake stood there for a fleeting second before he was thrashed to the ground, holding his head. I kneeled next to him, and tried to get this all to stop. I felt hot tears on my face, and I jumped up.

Charging at Jane, I ran her over, breaking the concentration she needed. Jake ceased moving, and laid there, breathing heavily.

"Jake! Jake! Are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

"JAKE!!!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: MUAHAHAHAHA! I am so EVIL!!! Well, please review, and I'll see you all in a week!**_


	6. Death Can ruin All

**Bite Me

* * *

**

_**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I was grounded for a while after vacation, and I forgot about it! To make it up to you, I'll try my damndest to update faster than I have in the past few weeks.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6  
****Death Can Ruin All**

"JAKE!" I cried out once more. I glanced over my shoulder to see him lying on the ground, unmoving. Swallowing hard, I turned back to Jane. She had a slight smile placed on her face. That was when the anger took over me.

I charged over to her and punched her squarely in the face. She calmly went with the punch and leaned back. I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks.

Jane stood up straight, and pulled the dark cloak off her shoulders. She wore a pale blue shirt and black pants. What surprised me was that she had no shoes on.

"Sweet boy, that Jake. Willing to protect you even though you knew you weren't in danger. Pity he didn't listen to you."

"Shut up!" I screamed out at her, and her smile grew slightly. I felt that anger, but I fought it back down. I knew that she was just trying to piss me off so I would mess up.

"I have to get Jake to a hospital. Now, if you don't mind, I must bid you ado."

**(A/n: Just so you know, since Jake can read certain minds **_**and**_** he's a werewolf, Jane's power can affect him physically too. Well, in my story it can.)**

I walked over to Jake, and Jane started laughing…maniacally. She strikes me as very strange. I turned back to her, and she suddenly stopped laughing. Looking over at Jake, she walked over to him. She ran a fingernail down his thumb. I went to her, but it was too late. She had cut him, and was smelling his blood. I smelled it, too, but it just made me sick.

"Are you angry? Did the death of your lover kill you inside? Tell me, what pain do you feel?"

The anger that I was trying to keep in the pit of my stomach was starting to arise again. '_No' _I told myself, _'I won't let her get to me. I know what she's trying to do.'_

I took a deep breath, and I felt myself calming only slightly. If it's true that Jake is…_dead_…then I must do whatever I can to bring him back.

"That Jake boy, did he ever find another girl to take your place? Wasn't he hanging out with that Clearwater girl a little more since you left?"

No, no…that's not true. Jake doesn't like Leah…does he?

"It would be a good replacement. She is much prettier…and smarter. Jake would have been happy with her."

Suddenly, that anger rose up into my throat. I lunged out at Jane, whose smile was so wide it stretched across her face. I tried to punch her once again, but she dodged that one and pushed me back. Instantaneously, I felt arms wrap around me. Looking up, I saw the bronze hair that fell perfectly on his face. He looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Edward," I whispered, thinking I might have gone insane.

"Bella," he said, and smiled. I smiled back up at him. He looked back up at Jane, and suddenly, his face turned to stone. Anger then took over, and I almost fell limp in his arms.

"What are you doing to my wife?"

"Why, I came here to converse with her. Unfortunately, her friend got caught in the middle."

Jake. I almost forgot about him. Looking back over at him, his face seemed pale. He isn't…he can't be…no, she's just messing with my mind. I loosened out of Edward's grasp, and walked over to him. I kneeled, and listened carefully…

'_Thump…'_

'_Thump…'_

'_Thump…'_

Oh thank god! He's still alive! I placed a hand on his cheek, and it was warmer than my hand. I need to get to a hospital before something even worse can hap-

"AAUGHH!"

I whipped my head around, and Edward was thrashing on the ground. I ran to him, but stopped short. I looked back and forth between Jake and Edward. I had to save both of them…but how?

Jane never broke her concentration with Edward, and she spoke to me.

"Tough decision, isn't it? Save one, lose another…what will you choose?"

She wanted me to decide between the two of them. The one I chose, lived…the other… perished. No, I won't…there must be another way to get them both out of here.

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled out, and she smiled lightly.

"I thought you were a smart girl, Bella. You don't really know the reason why the Volturi wanted to make you a…one of us."

"Yes, you wanted to see what I would end up like when I didn't react to your power."

"What? You actually believed that? You are a lot duller than I thought. Dear, we changed you so we could rid of the Cullen's once and for all."

"Huh?" What did I have anything to do with that?

"Well, we figured that when Edward bit you, the Quileute's would surely go after the family before they fled. We also thought that one of you would be gone by now, but those dogs must've ceased from attacking for your sake. Then, I discovered that the dog over on the ground loved you. How I wish I had known that an hour earlier."

"So you tried to kill Jake because…because he loved me?"

"Bella, Bella, you have no idea how much power that you possess. You can stop a pack of werewolves from attacking their worst enemy. With a glance of your eyes, you made a vampire fall in love with you. You have the power of…how you say…dazzling people."

"That's where you're wrong. I was just a normal eighteen-year-old girl. Edward loves me because of who I am. I didn't have to do anything for him to love me. And Jake…well Jake is just a hormonal werewolf teenager that thinks he loves me, and I love him, too, but he will probably find someone better to love. And you know what…I'm perfectly fine with it."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello again, just got back from the movie, Beowulf. Ha, there was so much nudity in that movie; I thought I was going to go blind. My friend, Sid, and I were throwing popcorn and were being real loud. I thought that they were going to kick us out. But, it's a really good movie if you like the Medieval Times and such. **_

_**Well, now that I told you me little story…REVIEW!**_


	7. The Right Choice?

**Bite Me

* * *

**_**Author's Note: Heh, yeah…really bad writer's block! Honestly, I couldn't think of a single thing to write! Please forgive me!!! And review…please?

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7  
The Right Choice**

Running over to Edward, I tried to calm him as best I can.

"Bella…" he whispered, "You need to get out of here. Take Jake to the hospital."

"No, I don't want you to die!" I yelled out, tears ready to fall once again. Sometimes, I really wished that I never had been able to cry. It made me look so weak at a time that I needed to be strong.

Edward laughed lightly.

"Don't you remember what happened when she did this the last time?" I shook my head, and his smile faded. I didn't want to remember what happened. "You really don't?"

"No, Edward, I really don't remember!"

"As soon as she breaks her concentration with me, I will be perfectly fine. So, please, for Jake, get out of here…both of you," he said, and I saw the pained looked on his face that I knew had nothing to do with Jane. Trying to smile, but failing miserably, I kissed Edward on the forehead, and stood up to leave.

Suddenly, with a burst of energy, I grabbed Jake, and ran out of the forest. Speeding down the trail, I came upon the clearing in about three minutes. I saw Edward's car parked close to the road, and I quickly placed Jake in the backseat. I got in the driver's side, and found keys lying in the cup holder. I started the car, and backed out. I sped quickly, not to the hospital, but to Sam's house.

Sam, I believe, would know a lot more about these kinds of things more than doctors would. I tried to remember the way to his house, and eventually I did find it. I pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. I opened the door, and pulled Jake out of the back. I walked up to the door, and kicked it with my foot.

Sam immediately was at the door. I had Jake set on the ground now, and Sam looked at me strangely.

"Bella," he said, "What happened?"

"Jane, she got to him, and it must've affected his brain since she messes with it. I don't know what to do, so I thought of bringing him here."

He nodded, and looked at Jake. He kneeled next to him, and opened one of his eyes. They looked perfectly fine from my perspective, but is he going to be okay?

Suddenly, Sam started laughing. I was in shock. Either Sam's crazy…or I am.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Jake…he's drunk!" Huh? What the hell…

"Come again?"

"His mind is working just fine. I can hear it clearly, although you may not want to know what he's thinking right now…" He leaned back down to Jake, and slapped him across the face. Jake's eyes suddenly opened and he fell over.

"What?! I'm up!" He sat back up, shocked.

"Jake?!"

"Yea?" He looked up at me, and his confusion left his face. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded and looked up at Sam. He was looking at me strangely. "You…smell different."

"Yea, that's nice to know."

"No, you smell like a…_leech_."

I was about to reply, but Jake decided to cut in for me. "It's probably because she's around Edward so much." Sam looked over at him, and nodded. I sighed, and looked down at Jake. He smiled up at me, and I saw Emily come out of the doorway. She smiled at me.

"Hello Bella," she said, and I smiled.

"Hey Emily, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, what about you?"

I nodded. "Pretty good, other than Jake scaring the crap out of me." I looked down at him, and he was confused.

"What did I do?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"You passed out, and I thought you had died. Turned out you were…drunk." I said and he looked at me weird.

"But I thought-" He stopped. "Oh…sorry."

"No problem, just don't do it again." He nodded. Emily looked closely at my face, and I looked over at her. I could see the scars traveling down her face clearly.

"Bella, you look really pale, are you alright?" I nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have to go save my stubborn ass husband."

"_Husband?!_" Sam asked, and I nodded. He looked down at Jake again. "Man, I really need to read _your_ thoughts more often." Jake rolled his eyes, and he stood up. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jake." I walked off the porch, and went back to Edward's car. I sighed, and started it. I backed out of the driveway, and sped off to Edward again. I didn't realize it, but the speedometer had managed to reach to 100. Now I know what it's like for Edward loving to drive faster.

I parked the car, and tried running once more. I didn't hit anything (thankfully) and found my way back to the field. It was totally empty except for the occasional bird flying through.

"Edward!" I yelled out…no answer. "EDWARD!!!"

I took off running down to the woods, and searched for him. There was no sight of him, and I started to panic. What happened to Edward and Jane?

* * *

_**Author's Note: Woo! I forgot how much I missed this story. Well, I want to say this important announcement…Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street is the greatest musical ever! So much throat slitting and gore! Body's burning, and blood everywhere! Don't take the kids though…ever. Sid and I were singing along with it…awesome! **_


	8. A Promise Not Forgotten

****

Bite Me

* * *

**Author's Note: No, you aren't dying, I really updated. It's been forever since I've worked on this story and I miss it so much. Please review this chapter because this one is my favorite! **

**

* * *

  
Chapter 8  
A Promise Not Forgotten**

I sighed as I wracked my brain for anywhere that Edward could've been taken by Jane. Thoughts and thoughts of places where he could be ran through my mind at warp speed, but nothing seemed to fit. Just nothing seemed right.

...And then it just hit me like someone had just knocked the air out of my chest. I suddenly realized where he was and just took off into the wood and back to the car. As I reached it, my smile grew wider and wider. Finally, we would probably be able to end this all.

"Okay Bella," I started to talk quietly to myself, "Either he's there or he's dead...so let's just hope to God that he's there, and maybe luck will be on our side today."

I sighed and reached into my pocket and felt around to reach a hole in the bottom. I groaned, realizing that I must've dropped them somewhere along the way. Then, I started to let panic rise above me and looked around me to see if they fell out recently. Then, I heard some jingling behind me coming from a few hundred feet and I took this moment to breathe in deeply.

The scent wasn't one that I recognized, and I just stood there, waiting for someone to come out. I saw someone walk slowly out of the clearing and I just stood there, waiting.

"Well ... well ...well, what do we have here?" A deep, scratchy voice called out, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I just tried to open the door, but immediately an arm wrapped around my waist. It wasn't light, no, it was far from it.

He grabbed my waist even tighter to the point where I was starting to almost feel pain, and that's when I realized...

This guy is not human. No...It is not possible for a human to have this much strength. He must be a vampire or something. Who knows what the hell is out there these days.

"What?" I asked simply, waiting for his reply, but instead got some breathing in my ear. I flinched since it tickled and he smiled.

"Isabella Swan...oh wait I'm sorry...Cullen." He paused and out of the corner of my eye I saw his pearly white smile.

"Who are you?" He paused briefly for a moment, and his smile disappeared, but then it was immediately plastered back on his face. His hand reached up and touched my shoulder. I tried to flinch away, but I could hardly move because of the death grip on my waist.

"Who do you think I am?" Okay, now he was just trying to piss me off. Well, it was kind of working.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?! You suddenly sneak up on me, and grab me. It's not like this meeting was in my date book!" His arm wrapped around even tighter and I just stood there, since I couldn't get out if I tried. "Who are you?!"

"Do you happen to remember a certain man, oh, by the name of...James?" I just turned my head, and looked at him. First of all, James was dead. Second, this guy didn't look or sound anything like him.

"Yeah, and I'm Hugh Hefner." He just started to laugh, and I could feel his chest vibrating against my back. What was so funny?

"Silly Bella, I never said I was James. I just asked if you know him." He paused and just stared at me for a few moments. Then, he sighed. "Well, then I'm assuming that you knew him."

"And so what if I did? What does this have anything to do with you?" I was seriously lost on where he was going with this all. But hey, I'm trying to buy myself a few minutes of time. His grip loosened quickly and before I could have even reacted, he spun me around and looked me right in the eye.

"Do you remember all that time ago when Victoria swore she was going to kill you?" I was going to answer him, but he stopped me. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, he just had to say this:

"Well, that promise is going to be carried out...tonight."

The only thing that ran through my mind right then was, "Damn."

* * *

**I'm really sick, and I'm too tired to nag you anymore to review, so if you want to...go on ahead.**


	9. Don't Judge A Vampire By It's Scent

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: I really like this chapter and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you love reading it too._**

**PS. I forgot to put a disclaimer so...I DONT OWN THE SMEXI (god I hate that word)EDWARD OR ANYONE ELSE!!  
...stick that in your bong and suck it!...no idea where that came from**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Don't Judge a Vampire By It's Scent**

"Bella...Bella Bella Bella," he kept chanting my name, and I shuddered, thoughts running through my mind of what might happen to me...no...What probably is going to happen to me. He had turned me back around and there was slight pressure on my lower back. I figured it was a weapon of some sort, but I couldn't tell.

"I'm not afraid of you," I spat through my gritted teeth. He simply laughed and ran his hand along my hip bone. I flinched away, but his hand stayed in place.

"Hmm..." he said, placing his head on my shoulder. "I'm not so sure of that."

I pulled and pulled away from him, but he was much stronger than me. All I managed to do was start to tire myself out and gave up on the thought of getting out of here soon. I just let myself fall limp and he snickered lightly.

"Ahh, I see that you want to escape, no?" He asked, lifting his head up. I immediately stopped moving and turned to look at him, an innocent confused look plastered on my face.

"No...You're just crushing my ribs and its making it hard to breathe," I said, trying to act like I'm running out of air, making my breathing more forced...and I was hoping that he would buy it.

But, he just tightened his arm around me even more. Nope, he didn't buy it...well at least I tried.

"Stupid girl, do you think I'm that idiotic to not realize what you are?!" He pushed the weapon deeper into my lower back and I tried not to let it hurt me too much.

"Well...maybe if you weren't such an idiot," I readied myself, "you would've realized THIS!"

I suddenly, with great force, turned around and punched him squarely in the face. He stumbled back and I took this moment to rip that weapon out of his hand. This man was so surprised that he just let himself fall. I guess he wasn't really expecting that. Leaves and twigs got mangled into his sandy blond hair, but he quickly brushed them out.

"So..." I said, flinging the sharp stick that had been pressed up into my back for about ten minutes back into the wood "I don't believe that I ever caught your name."

"Sweetie," he said, brushing himself off and standing up. "That's one thing I think you will never catch."

"Fair enough, I think I'll just call you...Snoopy then?" I just smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. I stood there, waiting for him to either attack or answer me.

"I'd rather you call me...DJ." He smiled and I nodded.

"DJ it is then," I replied and his smile grew larger. There was a rustling coming from beside 'DJ' and my eyes darted to see a bird soar out of the bush and into the tree. Unfortunately for me, 'DJ' decided to take this moment and jump at me, sending me straight into the lower trunk of a tree.

"Lesson number one," DJ whispered into my ear and I opened my eyes to see his brilliant blue ones staring right at me. He smiled softly, and brushed some hair out of my face, "Never turn away from an opponent that can easily overcome you."

He quickly pulled back and away from me, going back to the spot where he was standing originally. I slowly got up, paying attention to him fully. Just waiting for him to make a slight move.

Walking back to my position, I saw him smile. I stopped in my tracks and he looked up at me.

"Don't worry, I fight fair. No matter who or what you are...I won't cheat you out of life." He paused as I stood there, watching him. "Then again, I've never fought anything like...you."

"You mean you've never fought another vampire before?" He just laughed and shook his head.

"What? You mean to tell me that you're a whole vampire?" DJ was actually shocked. He took a step closer and breathed in my scent. It was very awkward, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, what else would I be? I'm not human and certainly not anything else." He stopped sniffing the air and looked right at me.

"I know that smell from anywhere. You reek like dog...so you must be lying to me." His facial features grew tense and angered, but I could tell that the rest of his body was relaxed, so he wasn't going to fight me just yet. "You have to be some kind of werewolf...I can smell it...it's so strong."

His eyes closed and he took a few steps further towards me. I took a few back to keep the distance at a point where I could at least be safer when his eyes flashed back open.

"You lied to me! You ARE a filthy **DOG**!" He lunged after me, but this time I was ready for his attack. Moving at just the right moment, I dodged him and he ended up hitting the tree. Completely unfazed by that, he turned right back around and tackled me to the ground, and my head ended up cracking the bark of one of the larger trees. Damn, if I was human, I would be _so_ dead right now.

I just lied there with my eyes shut, trying to get the throbbing out of my head when I realized, he's going to kill me...right now. I opened my eyes to see him pulling out a knife and grabbing the front of my gray shirt. He ripped it open and just let me lie there, my bra obviously showing.

"Now, let's see if you dog can still live...after I rip out your heart." I felt my adrenaline kick in as he drew the knife to my chest and applied pressure to it, slowly splitting the skin. I shut my eyes tightly, in hopes of ignoring what was happening, when suddenly, he pulled the knife out and got up from on top of me.

My eyes still stayed shut and I felt as though I was honestly going to die right now, but he just wanted to make the torture even harder on me.

It wasn't until I heard some shouting from him and yells from some kind of animal that I felt that I was going to live...that is...until this animal decides to eat me.

* * *

**_Author's End Note: Hey! OVER HERE! Do you mind telling me how you thought the chapter was? Did you hate it? Like it?...Love it? Just leave a little review on how you think it went because it's hard to know whether my stories good when only two people review it at a time..._**


	10. Puppy Love

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: This chapter is short...and it bugs me._**

**PS. I DONT OWN THE SMEXI (god I hate that word)EDWARD OR ANYONE ELSE!!  
...stick that in your bong and suck it!...no idea where that came from**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Puppy Love**

As I lied there, waiting to eventually get ripped to shreds, I felt the light vibrations from the animal eventually disappear. Opening my eyes, I looked around to see the bushes rustling just ahead of me. I paused, wondering if that animal was just getting more of his friends.

I sadly couldn't get up, so I just waited for some kind of miracle...

And wouldn't you know it...I could smell something very familiar. A little too familiar if you must. I pushed myself up against the tree to see two pairs of feet come out of the bushes. One was fairly pale and petit while the other was very dark and enormous.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A very deep voice called out and I smiled. My stomach did a few flips and I felt strangely overjoyed.

"...A very strange coincidence?" He just looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. I just sat there for a moment before realizing I'm still sitting there in my bra. I glanced over at the other person to see a tall brunette girl with large green eyes. She was almost growling at me.

"Umm...Jake?" He stopped laughing and his look turned serious.

"Yea?"

"Who's she?" He looked over in shock, as if he just realized she was there.

"Oh, this is Amber, she's with me and the gang."

"...Oh." She looked over at him and he looked back at her.

"Can we please go back? I don't like hanging around with this...thing." Oh God, here we go...another fricken werewolf that hates me. Sigh, I am really getting sick of this.

"Hey! Bella is not a 'thing'!" Woo! You go Jake! "Just because she's not like us doesn't mean that we have to hate her! She's saved our asses a few too many times, so you better show some respect!"

There was a very long and awkward silence as Amber thought this over. She looked at me once before sighing and crossing her arms.

"I'm guessing she's new," I said, and Jake nodded. Then, he let his eyes drop to my chest. I instinctively reached my hand to cover it, but there was pretty much no use. He took a few steps forward and kneeled next to me.

"Bells, what happened to your chest?" I leaned back and sighed. He pulled my hand away and inspected the wound.

"That guy was going to kill me," I replied, staring at the ground. He pulled his hand away, and his body started to tremble.

"Aren't your kind supposed to heal faster?" Amber asked with only curiosity in her voice. I just shrugged and looked back down at the now large slit down the front of my body.

"Come on," Jake said, wrapping his arm around me, "we'll take you to Sam's and maybe Emily can fix you up or something." I was hoisted into the air, and Amber ran up to us.

"Don't take her there! Sam will rip her to shreds!" Wow, she actually cares about my welfare...how sweet. (a/n: sarcastic cough) I just looked back up at Jake.

"She really has no idea what happened, does she?"

"Not a clue." I just nodded and Amber looked at us funny.

"What don't I know?!" I sighed and looked back at Jake. He shrugged.

I then told her about everything that had happened. From when I first met Jake to where we had gotten the wolves and the vampires to join forces and demolish the newborns. During that time, Jake had picked me up and we were slowly heading to Sam's house.

When we finally made it to his front yard, Jake put me down and pulled his shirt off.

"Here," he said, handing it to me. "The guys are in there, so I'd put that on if I were you."

I just nodded and threw the shirt on. He picked me back up and we walked into the house. There was laughter and yelling coming from the living room. The three of us walked in there and the guys all said the few 'hey' and 'what up?'

"Hey Jake, Amber...Bella? What are you doing here?" Sam got up and walked over to us. Amber got extremely nervous, but I just sighed.

"Attempted murder," I replied to him and he smirked. Jake put me down and I leaned on him.

"So...you've changed," he said, not really asking. I nodded, and he sighed.

"Well, any lover of Jake is welcome here...for right now."

"Lover?!" Amber yelled out and glared at Jake. She stomped out of the house and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" I asked and Jake didn't make eye contact. Sam sighed.

"Amber and Jake are sort of dating." I looked back at Jake.

"I thought you said she was new..."

"Amber? She's been here for about a month now."

"...Oh," I said, angry that Jake didn't tell me of this. I picked my hand up and smacked him over the head.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"You're such an ass! Not today, you told me you loved me! If I would've known that you have a girlfriend, you would be dead right now!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it wasn't really the right time to tell you."

"Yea, well you thought wrong. God, I'm out of here."

* * *

**_Author's End Note: Guess what? I'm not going to update until I get at least 35 reviews. So quick! Write a review! MAKE ME UPDATE!!_**


	11. Little Hugs and Nudity

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: AAAAAAHHH!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I didn't think it would make it till a few days from now. Well, here's chapter 11...you all have earned it._**

**_I DO NOT OWN EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!_**

**_PS: I'm not updating till I get at least 42 reviews...because that's my favorite number.

* * *

_****__**

**Chapter 11  
Little Hugs and nudity**

As I stomped/limped back out of the house, I heard Jake following me. The screen door squeaked and he grabbed at my arm. I pulled away and just kept walking. He sighed and followed me out into the front yard.

"Bella, wait..." I stopped.

"No, I've waited long enough. And now...I feel terrible for telling you that I loved you. I mean, you have a girlfriend...I shouldn't be in the picture." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, and kept walking farther and farther away from Sam's house, heading towards the road.

"Bella, you're not out of the picture." I turned back to glare at him. "But you're more like in the...background. I still love you, but I love Amber...more?"

Jake was choosing his words very carefully. He scratched the back of his head, probably wondering if I was going to blow up in his face for this. I just sighed and walked towards him. Outstretching his arms, I crossed mine.

"Can I get a hug?" He asked, putting on a pitiful face. I tried to hide my smile, but it was too hard. I let it show through and walked toward him even slower.

"Just a little hug," I said, showing how little it was with my fingers. He smiled warmly and I placed my hands on his bare, heated chest as he wrapped his arms around my torso lightly. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. I sighed and after a few seconds, I tried to pull back.

"Um...Jake?" I said, wondering when this 'little' hug was ever going to end. His eyes shot open and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, kind of got caught up in the moment," he replied a tinge of pink lingering on his face. I smiled and he put his arm around me. "Now, are we going to let Sam fix that wound of yours...or am I going to have to hug you even more?"

Ten minutes later, I ended up shirtless again. But this time, I was forced to remove my bra. And when I say 'forced' I mean: getting slammed onto the table and held down as Sam cut it off. But thankfully, Emily was very sweet and handed me a towel to cover myself. I thanked her and she smiled.

As Sam was examining the damage, I could hear Quil pounding on the door.

"Come on, let me in! I wanna help!" He cried, sounding like a helpless child.

"No..._You_ want something else!" Sam cried back, still looking at my stomach. He ran his finger underneath the incision and sighed.

"She just needs to be stitched up. I would've taken her to a hospital, but we all know we can't do that."

"What about Carlisle?" Jake asked, and I looked up at him.

"I don't know where he is," I replied, grimacing. "Sorry." Jake sighed and cracked the door open to the kitchen.

"Hey, can someone please go find Carlisle."

"Who?" One of them asked, and Jake sighed again.

"I'll go find him. I know who he is." That sounded a lot like Paul, and I was shocked. Paul doesn't really have much control still, and I don't think he'll be able to once he finds him...if he finds him.

"Bella," Jake said, walking to my side. I looked up at him. "Do you think you can handle this for another hour or so?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I'll be back in ten minutes okay? I have to go find Amber." He got up and kissed my forehead. I sat up, and the towel slid down a bit. When I went to pull it back up, I heard him say, "Gosh Bella, I knew you liked me, but this is going a bit too fast."

I was confused and looked down to see that my entire chest was exposed...oops. I pulled the towel back up. My face grew hot and I flung an Aquafina water bottle at his head. It hit him and he turned back around.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be? After all we've been through?" We couldn't help but smile. He just sighed loudly, and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm out of here!" He turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I called out, and he stopped, a hint of triumphant in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Don't let the door hit your ego on the way out."

I sat there for about twenty minutes in silence. The guys had all left, so it was just me, Sam, and Emily. Sam had to go out and get some things for whatever the hell he was doing, so really it was just me and Emily. She had helped me and we had fixed the towel so it was like a halter top.

"So Bella, how is everything?" She asked, sitting beside me. I sighed.

"Pretty much the same. Killing, fighting, you know the whole ordeal." She smirked and nodded. "How are you and Sam?"

"Not so well. He's gone a lot and it's hard to just keep a happy face on every day...you know? I just don't know how much more I can really take." I nodded, understanding how she feels. "I mean, six months ago, everything was fine. He still left every once in a while, but he'd really try to get back as soon as he could. Now, it's all he can do to stay away," she said, almost on the verge of tears. I got off the table and sat next to her.

"Oh, don't cry, I'm sure that's not what he's doing." I felt myself starting to tear up too. "He loves you Emily, he wouldn't ever want to leave. It's probably because he's busy with this whole thing. Sam just wants everything to be safer...for you."

She wiped a few tears that had escaped. "You really think so?"

I just nodded. She smiled and we sat there in the silence for a few moments before the door suddenly burst open and there stood...

"...Edward?"  


* * *

**_Author's End Note: Like I said above...thanks for the reviews. And I'm not updating until I get at least 42._**


	12. Keep Your Enemies Close

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 42 WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! You are all too kind. I feel like this chapter is a filler with a bunch of important things. I wanna know what you think._**

**_I OWN AMBER!! WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE I HATE HER!! WOO!!_**

**_PS: I'm not updating till I get at least 50 reviews...yes 50...because I'm that evil

* * *

_**

**Chapter 12  
Keep Your Enemies Close  
**

"Oh my God, Bella are you alright?!" All of a sudden, I was pulled into strong, cold arms, nearly strangled. Well, that's what it felt like.

"E-Edward?" That's all I could pretty much get out. What happened to Jane? I pulled back in shock to see Emily getting out of her seat and checking the windows. I understood what she was doing...she was watching for any of the Quileute I sighed and looked back up at Edward.

"B-But what about the treaty?"

"Screw the treaty...I needed to make sure that you were alright." He stepped right in front of me and kneeled so that we were at the same height. I smiled, and placed my hand on his stone-cold cheek. Of course, it wasn't as cold as it used to be...since I was probably as cold. He closed his eyes and smiled, turning his face into my hand.

"And Jane?" With that, he smiled and reopened his eyes.

"Just me and my wonderful ways," he joked. I smirked and ran my hand through his hair. Leaning in, I kissed him softly on the lips. I could feel him smile, but I teased him and pulled away just slightly. He leaned closer, but I kept pulling away. He just smiled and pulled away from me. "You love torturing me, don't you?"

"That's just me and my wonderful ways." He smirked and looked over at Emily. He immediately lost his smile.

"Hello," he said and she turned to face him, showing her scars. He frowned and she smiled lightly.

"Hi," she replied, turning back to the window. Edward stared at her for another moment before looking back down at me. I sighed and leaned back into the chair. He smirked and placed his forefinger underneath my chin lifting my head up to look right into his golden eyes. He leaned in and kissed me lightly, biting my bottom lip lightly, and pulled back away.

He pulled back and I got up, using Edward for balance, and kept myself latched onto him.

"What's wrong?" I sighed and pulled the towel up slightly to see that the slit healed itself a little, so it wasn't as large. His eyes widened and placed his hand on my waist. "How did that happen? Did that dog do this to you?"

"No! Jake would never hurt me! It was some vampire that had cornered me. I smelled like Jake, so he thought I was a...one of them. Thankfully, Jake had saved me." His eyes grew softer and he ran his hand through my hair. I sighed and he looked back down at my stomach.

"Well, we can always have Carlisle fix you up." He smiled and went to pick me up when we both heard the door slam. My body immediately froze, and Emily ran into the other room to stop whoever it was from getting in. But, she immediately came walking back in with a very angry Amber and a worn-out Jake.

Jake's eyes straight away flew to Edward, and I could feel the area grow tense. Edward's arm flinched and he grew tense. Jake took a step forward, ahead of Amber, and she grew very confused.

"...Dog," he said, acknowledging him. Jake just glared for the most part.

"Bloodsucker," I just sighed and sat down in a chair. Edward glanced at me quickly and looked back at Jake, still glaring. I put my arm on the table and leaned my head on my hand. This...was going to be a while. Edward looked down at me and his face lost some anger. I just looked up at him with a pleading look and he sighed.

"Listen...Jake." I knew he was trying his hardest to be civil. "I want to...thank you for saving Bella."

For a split second, Jake was absolutely shocked, but he went back to his stolid expression. He looked over at Amber and she just looked out the window, acting as though she didn't care. I could tell she did though.

"...You're welcome. I hope that you and Bella have a wonderful life in Alaska." I got up and walked over to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned into him more.

"As for you and..." I looked up at him. Of course, he wouldn't know who that girl was.

"Amber."

"Amber," he whispered out, and she looked over at the two of us. She had a blank expression...same as Jake. Edward tightened his grasp. I looked up at him. "Bella, I think we should be going now. The others will be very worried."

We walked across the room until we were right in front of Jake. I stopped for a moment and Edward hesitated.

"I'll be right out. I need to say goodbye." He smiled lightly at me and nodded. Leaning down, he kissed me lightly and before I could even react...he was gone. I looked down at the ground and then back at Jake. He sighed and grabbed the shirt that I was wearing, but was currently sitting on the table. He handed to me and I sighed.

"Thank you," I half-whispered. He smirked and I looked down. "I never really thought this day would come."

"Me neither. I'm gonna miss you Bells." Amber sighed and just walked out into the other room. I grimaced and looked right into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Jake." We stood there for an awkward moment before he leaned down and wrapped his large arms around my waist. I did the same around his neck. We stood there just loving the moment before he pulled away.

"Since, I'm never going to see you again, I was wondering...if I could do something."

"What is it?" Without warning, Jake smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and I felt shock travel through my body. Almost immediately, he pulled away.

"See ya Isabella Swan," he said, using my maiden name. I smiled and walked away from him.

"Goodbye, Jacob Black." I passed Amber as I was walking out, and she stopped me.

"Good luck, wherever you may be going," she said, and I was surprised. I thought she hated me.

"Thank you."

The moment I stepped out of the house, I felt it all crash down on me. I was leaving Jake. I was leaving one of my closest friends. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stepped down onto the grass.

I suddenly felt a cool rush of air, and someone knocked me off my feet and into their arms. They covered my face with a bag and took off into the wood. They didn't smell like anything familiar, so I figured that it was another vampire hired by Jane. I tried to get away, but this person was strong. So, I did the only thing that there was left for me to do.

I screamed my lungs out.

**_Author's End Note: Did you think this was a filler? Hmm...now that I read it again...it doesn't really feel like one anymore. You tell me with your 50 REVIEWS!! (Or else I won't update) Bwahahahaha cough cough Auuuuggggh!! choke die_**


	13. Human Blood and More Nudity

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: Woo! 50 hackin reviews!! You people must love me enough!!_**

**_I OWN AMBER!! WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE I HATE HER!! WOO!!_**

**_PS: I'm not updating till I get at least 100 reviews...okay I'm kidding. I'm not that mean. How about...60? Yep...60 it is! I won't update until I get 60 reviews!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 13  
Human Blood and More Nudity  
**

The man who had gotten me had tossed me into a car where two others were waiting in the backseat. They pulled me in there and held my arms and legs down. I struggled to get free, but there was no hope. The man climbed into the front seat and slammed the front door. The bag may keep me from seeing, but I can still hear everything.

"Is she contained?" He asked them, and I felt their arms tightened around me. I guessed they nodded. Starting the car, he took a moment and I guess just sat there. He pulled out of park and headed out into more spacious wood...that was just a guess though. I took a deep breath in and smelled something odd from the man that was holding my hands.

Was that...DJ? I couldn't say for sure, but he smelled just like him.

They kept on driving for what seemed like hours and hours, but then we suddenly stopped. The man turned the car off and we stayed there for a few odd moments. He opened the front door and got out. The man handling my feet positioned them at a less odd position, so I figured they were going to carry me wherever the hell we were going.

The back door was opened and the man carrying my feet got out, followed by me, then 'DJ'. As they carried me to probably my death, I got bounced around a few times and one of the men dropped my foot. I took this moment to try and escape. When the man went to pick my foot back up, I kicked him squarely in the...face?

Well, whatever I hit, I could tell that he was in a ton of pain. I was a bit confused, since I didn't really think I hit that hard, but that's alright. I ripped my right arm out of the other man's grasp, and pulled the bag off my head. I was going to fight away from him when I glanced around the room. It was made of metal, strong metal at that.

I looked up to see DJ staring at me. He let go of my arm and threw me into a chair that was also made of metal. DJ held my chest down and wrapped a metal bar around my torso. Well, there was no way in hell I was getting out of here for a while. It suddenly got very dark in the room and a few shuffles were heard.

Suddenly, I heard the metal door at the front of the room swing open, and there were two people. They were struggling for a bit before I heard _'CLAMP!'_ right behind me_._ There was more shuffling at the other end and that clamping noise was heard twice again. The door was shut again and the lights flashed back on. I looked ahead to see a scared little man hooked to the wall. He was staring straight behind me, eyes fixed in fear. He looked at me.

"Don't move," he said quietly, and my eyes widened.

"What's behind me?" He just shook his head and in a few moments, his jaw dropped. I would've really liked to know what is behind me...just to be safe.

"...Bella?" Oh my fucking God. I hopped in the chair a few times so that I was closer to facing the opposite side. I turned my head to see Jake, a chain around his neck...stark naked.

"Whoa Jake! WHAT THE HELL?!" I turned away from him and in my peripheral vision I saw him look down at himself.

"...Well this is a tad embarrassing." The door flew open again and two shady figures dressed in only cloaks walked in. The shorter one glanced at Jake and sighed.

"Get some pants on the boy." That voice was so familiar...and my eyes widened. The taller one walked out, but quickly walked back in with some pants. He threw them to Jake and he put them on.

"Jane?" The shorter one smiled and removed her hood. She smiled maniacally at me, and then glanced at the man. "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Well, I wanted to perform another test." She walked over to the man, and he trembled slightly. His balding head showed that he was older, and probably had a family. What made her do this to him?

"No! No more tests! Let us go...now!" She smiled and ran her hand down to her pocket. She pulled out a penknife and grabbed the man's hand. She placed the knife in his palm and slid it quickly, letting the blood seep to the group. Pulling the knife out, she licked the blood off it.

"You know that won't work with me! I smelled some blood before, and nothing happened!"

"Ah, but that was animal blood. Human blood can be more...enticing." She smiled and I went to retort.

"Well why aren't I-" I froze...my eyes widening. That...that smell...it was wonderful. Like nothing I had ever smelled before in my life. I breathed it in again and again. I needed to get closer. I needed to smell it up close.

Without realizing it, I licked my lips in hunger and felt myself pulling against the metal bar. I pulled my hand up and tried to pull away this ridiculous bar. This was the only thing keeping me away from the smell. It bended and bended, but it couldn't break.

"The bar," I gasped out, "Need...get out...smell." Jane just smiled, overjoyed that her plan was going just as planned.

"So dog, what do you think of your lover now? She wants to rip that innocent man limb-from-limb and chew him to bits. Do you still think that she wouldn't harm anyone? Hmm?" I could feel Jake staring at me, and I looked back at him.

"Bella, please don't...I can tell deep inside, that you're fighting it. Please don't hurt that man." I could feel myself retracting from the man, realizing what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. I tried to rip at the bar, but I pulled away gripping the bottom of the seat. I tried to contain myself, but the smell was too strong.

My hands dug into the seat and I felt hot tears dripping down my face. I looked up at Jake to see him with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Jake," I whispered out, and he shut his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was angry or happy or any other emotion. My hands ripped off the seat and tore at the bar one final time, ripping it in half. I jumped out of my seat and charged at the man, who had sunk to the floor. I grabbed the back of his head, making him face the wall as my teeth lowered to his neck.

"Bella! Don't do it! Think about Edward!" I paused, tearing my face away from his neck. I looked back at Jake.

"Edward?" I sounded like a child, not sure what was going on.

"Yes, Edward is probably worried sick looking for you. When he finds you with this man, what do you think his reaction will be?"

I was breathing heavily, but more from exhilaration than exhaustion. "...I-I don't know."

"Bella, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you think he will do."

I tore my gaze away from the scared man, and stared into Jake's eyes. "He won't be happy...but I need it. I'm starving. He would understand." I turned my gaze back onto the man.

"Listen to me Bella! Look at me!" I was listening, but I didn't turn to look back at him. There was a moment's pause. "I want you to look right into the man's eyes. Do not move...just look into his eyes."

I did so. There was a mix of fear and anxiety set in them. But behind that, I saw more.

"What does that remind you of?"

"Charlie." The man did remind me a lot of Charlie. The eyes, the face...the hair, well except for the balding.

"Bella...there's something I need to tell you."

"What? Are you going to tell me that he's somehow my father?!" I grew angry. "My father is lying in a coma from that heart attack."

"No Bella, while you were in the woods earlier today," he paused, taking a deep breath, "he died."

**_

* * *

_****__**

Author's End Note: I liked this chapter...but what sucks is...I have no clue whatsoever what is going to happen next. Yay for not planning this out! And for my finally clean room! And for 60 reviews!!


	14. Cliff Diving and Choices

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: You people are awesome...60 reviews really made my day!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Edward and Bella would be married already...Jane would be dead...and the Quileute's would be monkey's...not werewolves_**

**_PS: 69 reviews is what I need to get my creative juices flowing. Why 69? Because it's a naughty number...XD

* * *

_**

**Chapter 14  
****Cliff diving and Choices  
**

I sat in the corner of the room, head in my hands, thinking everything over.

'Charlie's really dead? But, he was just fine a few days ago. Maybe if I hadn't told him about Alaska, he would still be fine. This is my entire fault.'

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It just-"

"Wasn't the right time to tell me?!" I snapped out at him and he became quiet. "Jake, believe it or not, I NEED to know these things. You can't hide them from me because in the end, I'm going to find out, and it's going to hurt a lot more than it would have if you had told me then rather than now."

I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. I looked around the room to see Jane sitting silently in the corner, just watching the two of us. The man that I had tried to eaten was lying in the same position as before, either asleep or unconscious.

"Bella, I know how you feel. It's my fault that you aren't with Edward. That you aren't on your wonderful trip to Alaska. I know that. It's just how some of the things had worked out. Maybe if I hadn't overreacted at the hospital, everything would've been fine. You would be on your way to wherever the hell you're going...and I would still be here, living with the guys and Amber."

I leaned my head back, resting it against the wall. Jake and I stayed silent for another ten minutes. In this silence, however, I could hear a light banging noise, probably something to do with the plumbing or whatever this place has.

"Do you remember all that time ago, when you jumped off the cliff?" I looked up at him, confused.

"...Yea," I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, when that happened, I was so scared that you had died, for a split second I almost thought about killing myself."

...Is he serious? He must be, because I see no happiness on his face.

"Yea, well I did too." He didn't look shocked, and he just nodded.

"I was just wondering if that was how you felt when I was the one to come back to the hospital and not Edward."

I brought my head up at stared at him for what was forever for the both of us, but probably only seconds in real life.

"...Actually, I didn't. For some reason, I felt like you didn't really hurt him and he was fine, just waiting for the right moment to come out and say 'It's alright...I'm okay'. Even though, I knew in the back of my mind that this was not what had happened."

It took about three seconds for Jake to realize what I had just said, and his face grew surprised.

"But, I had almost killed him...and you only thought that I couldn't do it?" He asked, and I smirked.

"Jake, you're my best friend and I just can't really picture you hurting someone that I love."

His face went from surprised, to confused, then to hurt. I realized what I had said...who I 'love'. I thought he would be over that though. It would be too hard to get back into the 'Bella I still love you'...no, he needs to be with Amber. I don't want to be in the picture.

"Bella, you can't assume that I can't hurt anyone. I've probably hurt you in more ways imaginable. And I'm sick and tired of hurting people. I want you to know that that's not going to happen anymore." What is he saying?

He tore his gaze off me and looked over at Jane, who had been watching our conversation the entire time, a smirk on her face.

"Bella, you can't figure out what he's going to do yet?" I shook my head. She gave an almost-silent laugh. "Jake is going to give himself up so you can get back to Edward...who is eagerly waiting for you about 60 feet away from you. He's been pounding on the door for I don't know how long."

"Wait, give himself up?"

"Bella, just trust me on this," Jake said, and I looked at him.

"Wait, so you're going to give up your life?" He nodded. "To save me?"

He nodded again. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"No Jake, please don't do this...I don't want to lose another friend. This is too much. I need you...here...alive. Please don't go through with this." He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Honey, I know that this isn't the greatest plan I could come up with, but I'll at least know that you are safe. Please, just let me do this...for you."

I shook my head and stood up. I walked towards him and he stared at me, probably wondering what I was going to do. I paused for a moment and kneeled down so we were staring at each other. I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the chain and squeezed him even tighter. He sighed and enveloped his around me, not letting me go.

We sat there for what seemed like hours before we decided to pull away. I saw a single tear pour down Jake's face. He wiped it away and I sighed, trying not to cry myself.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Jake." I don't care about how much more I love Edward, because it's not true. I love them both the same. And today just made me realize that.

**_

* * *

_****__**

Author's End Note: As I was writing this chapter, I seriously did start to cry. No, not the 'WAAAAAH!' kinda cry, but my eyes welled up a little. Okay, before I break down again, all I need from you people is 69 reviews!


	15. It's All Your Fault

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: I love all of your reviews and I thank everyone of you for taking the time to read and write about this story. There is going to be one chapter after this and then it is all done...seriously._**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight is something I cannot obtain for my possession, so you all have to deal with 'Bite Me' instead. If I owned Breaking Dawn...it would be on here in 10 seconds flat._**

**_PS: 85 Reviews for the last chapter. I want 85 because it's pretty much the biggest chapter of them all.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15  
**

**It's All Your Fault**

Jake, Jane, and I stood in the dimly-lit room still as I thought about things. That's what I've pretty much been doing for the past few days. All I do is sit and think...and think...AND think. You would think that I would get sick of it, but nope...here I am thinking again.

Jake was writing on a few pieces of paper that he had asked for a while ago. He was on the fourth page when he suddenly finished. He folded each individual piece, writing something else on the front of every one.

"Jake," I said, and he looked up. "How did she know that was what you were going to do?"

Jane smirked and looked over at Jake. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Because..." he paused. "Because we had planned this."

"W-what?" I asked, dumbfounded. My jaw dropped open and I stared at the two of them. He was in on this all along?

"Bella, it's not what you think. When I was out looking for Amber, I came across Jane."

_"Amber come on! I'm sorry! Please, just come back!" Jake called out, running through the woods. He could hear her running. She was to the left of him, so he veered himself that way...wait, now she's over on the right side._

_He finally had her straight ahead of him when she turned sharply and immediately stopped running. He sped up to finally catch her and explain things. When he came upon her, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened._

_"...Jake!" She cried out to him, and the strange hooded person, who he recognized as Jane, held a knife to her throat. Amber's eyes were red and puffy, no doubt that she was crying before Jane got her. Jake mentally hit himself for doing that to her._

_"Jane...please, just let Amber go. She didn't do anything. Just let her go, please," he pleaded, trying to get his girlfriend out of harm's way. She smiled calmly and just looked at Amber for a split second._

_"Alright, but you have to do something for me...and if you don't, one morning you might wake up to find that this young girl has...disappeared." She pulled the knife away from Amber and let her go. She immediately ran to Jake. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arm around her._

_"What do you want me to do?" He asked and Jane paused. She just stared at Amber for a few moments before looking back at him._

_"Later today, my men are taking Bella. You try to interfere...this girl will die. You warn Bella beforehand about anything that's going to happen, don't bother trying to find Amber in the morning."_

_He swallowed hard. Amber was still crying, not listening to what Jane was saying. He kissed the top of her forehead and looked back at Jane._

_"Is that it?" He asked...angered that they want to take Bella._

_"Unfortunately for you...no. I want you to accompany me later to Bella. I want to show you...something that you need to see," she said calmly, but callously. He sighed and looked back up with defeat in his eyes._

_"Are you going to kill her?"_

_"Not while you're there, but eventually...yes I will." Jake's eyes narrowed and his breathing became ragged. He looked down at Amber, who was now listening to everything._

_"Amber, go to the edge of the woods and wait for me there."_

_"But Jake-"_

_"Just go!" He almost shouted and she jumped. Pulling away from him, she ran away, back to the house. When he was certain she was gone, he looked back at Jane. "You're going to kill Bella?"_

_She didn't answer him, but he knew that she was. Why would she tell him? It was just going to torment him...torture him if she died knowing that he could've done something._

_"I'll...I'll take her place." Jane's eyes widened for a moment, but she went back to her stolid expression._

_"You...a vampire's worst enemy...would die for Bella, a vampire herself?" He nodded. She laughed and shook her head. "Love can do the strangest things to a person's sense of judgment," she mostly said to herself. He closed his eyes and looked away._

_"What about your girlfriend? Didn't you even think about how she was going to take this?"_

_"She'll...she'll just have to move on," he said, his voice cracking. "I can't let my friend die with me knowing that I could do something about it."_

_Jane sighed, "Alright, you can take her place. Now get back to Bella. The men are going to show up at any minute." Jake nodded and took back off to the house._

"Jake, don't do this. I don't want you to die for me. I won't be able to ever forgive myself," Bella said, and Jane walked over to Jake. She pulled the chain off him without even trying and he stood up.

"I'm sorry Bells, I have to do this." I sighed and got up off the floor, walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he sighed, wrapping hugging me back. I started to cry and we just stood there for as long as we could possibly manage.

Jane touched Jake's shoulder and pulled him away from me. He sighed again and I looked up into his eyes to see that he was crying too. His hand grabbed my wrist and he shoved the four papers that he was writing on into my hand. I looked down at them to see my name, the Quileute's names, Amber's name, and his dad's name.

"Please, give these to everyone. And tell Amber that I love her," he whispered into my ear, and then quickly backed away towards the awaiting Jane. She had opened the door and was waiting patiently.

Before he headed out, I yelled, "I love you Jake!"

"I love you too, Bella." He then disappeared out the door, and Jane motioned me to come forward. I did so. She pointed down a long hallway, the source of where the banging was coming from. I walked down it, and turned back to see Jake being directed by Jane into another room. He looked back at me and smiled. I gave him a small smile back and headed down the hallway.

I opened the door slowly and the banging stopped. Pulling it open all the way, I saw Edward standing there. He immediately wrapped me into a hug, but I made no movement to hug him back. He let me go, and saw the sadness in my eyes.

"What happened, Bella?"

"...Jake," was all I got out and he gave me a confused look.

"Where is he?" I looked back at the door that he had gone into. Just staring at it, I guess Edward knew what was going on. He took a step forward. I placed my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Please, let's just go back to Sam's house." He nodded, and picked me up bridal style, running off to the house and away from here. As we were heading back to Sam's house, I looked at the four bunched up notes in my hand. I decided against reading mine just yet.

When we made it there, he set me down. I walked up to the front door. After knocking only twice, Sam opened the door.

"Bella? Where did Jake go?" I just shook my head and handed him the note for the Quileute's. He opened it and read through it. His eyes widened and he looked back at me. "So, he's gone?"

I nodded. I handed him the one for Mr. Black. He took it, and he breathed deeply, probably trying to keep himself from crying.

"How did this happen?"

I explained as best I could of what happened and he nodded, not bothering questioning me any longer. I guess the note pretty much explained everything too, or I just looked so much like death that he was too scared to ask me. He motioned for me to come inside and I did. "Is Amber still here?"

He nodded, and he turned around. "Amber!"

She bounded up to the two of us happily, but her smile immediately disappeared when she saw me. Her expression grew angry and she stomped back into the living room with the rest of the guys.

We followed her and everything grew quiet, everyone staring at me. They looked at Sam, and then back at me.

"Amber, we have something to tell you," Sam said.

"If you have anything to say to me, then you can say it right here." She crossed her arms, and leaned back into the couch.

"I have no idea how to tell you this, so I'll come right out with it. Jake...well...he died sweetie." Her expression immediately went from angry to grief-stricken. The guys shut the TV off and looked at Sam and me.

"You're kidding, right?" Quil looked at me, waiting for me to smile or say that it was all a practical joke. I just shook my head, feeling tears drip down my face. His face paled and he fell back into the seat, staring at the floor.

"This is your entire fault!" Amber yelled at me, jumping off the couch. She pushed me back and I stumbled. My anger grew and she stared at me, tears falling.

"You think I did this to him?! You think I wanted him to die?!" I yelled out and she glared at me even harder.

"I bet you're the one that killed him. You killed my boyfriend," she said, just staring at me. My eyes widened, and before she even knew what hit her, I had punched her right on her cheek. She fell to the ground and her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare say that! I loved Jake, he was my best friend! I tried to stop him; I told him that this wasn't right. But, he was being an idiot decided to let himself be the hero again! Instead of letting me just die; he gave his own fucking life!" I stopped letting the tears fall. I rubbed my eyes and calmed myself. I pulled out the note and threw it into her lap. "By the way, he wanted me to tell you that he loved you."

I walked away from her and to the front door. As soon as I hit the last step once again I broke down. I sat down on the steps and just started to sob. Edward, who was waiting outside during this whole thing, came and sat down next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Shh...Bella...Shh," he said, trying to calm me. I just cried even harder.

_**

* * *

**___

**Author's End Note: Oh my good golly. This was pretty much the saddest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. God, I seriously had to stop writing for a few hours because it was too overwhelming.**

**Mmmkay, I need 85 reviews because there is only going to be one more chapter and it's pretty much the best. But, what last chapter isn't?**


	16. She Will Be Loved And Missed

**Bite Me

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: I'd just like to say that I am going to miss this story sooo sooo much and all of you people that have read and reviewed this. And...and...and I love you man! (The author bursts out crying and starts hugging the story)_**

**_Oh, um...well...(clears throat) I guess this is the end._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...'cough' 'cough'_**

**_PS: I want to thank you for putting up with my crap and reviewing when I asked you. That really makes me feel all happy. YAY!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 16  
****She Will Be Loved and Missed**

"And may he rest in heaven for all of eternity," the priest said, as they slowly lowered my father into the small grave. I just sat there, tears staining my face. Edward placed his arm around me and I leaned into him, staring at the empty hole that my dad was just placed in. It disgusted me.

I looked around to see that the entire Cullen family had come to the burial. Mr. Black and the guys also showed up wearing black suits...all of them. It was funny. How a death of a loved one can bring two sworn enemies in the same room...and not even fight with each other. Even Amber showed up. That really surprised me. She hates me. She blamed her boyfriend's death on me...and she's probably right. It was my entire fault.

I couldn't even go to the funeral. It was too much for me. As soon as I walked in there and saw Charlie lying in that casket, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay. I ended up sitting outside with Edward the whole time.

And now, I couldn't take it. I had to get out of here, too. I pulled out of Edward's grasp and walked away from the crowd. He turned and looked at me, but I just smiled at him. I passed a few headstones and sat down in the grass.

"Bella," I turned my head around to see Mr. Black wheeling his way towards me. He had a small smile planted on his face, but I could see the angst in his eyes. He stopped near me, and just stared at the headstone that I sat beside.

I looked at the headstone.

Sarah Margaret Black

August 12, 1959 – November 18, 1992

She will be loved and missed by her husband

Billy and her three children Rebecca, Rachel,

And Jacob.

I put my hand over my mouth and silently gasped. I looked back at Billy to see him smiling.

"She was a wonderful mother. She loved Jacob and the twins more than anything in the world. I wonder if Jake has met her yet. She died when he was only two-years-old, so he wouldn't have really remembered her." He touched the stone and I looked up at him. My eyes started to well up and he looked right at me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered out, and his smile faded. He placed his hand on my cheek. I felt some tears slip down my cheek.

"It's okay Bella. I want you to know this. No matter what anyone says, it is not your fault. Remember that, okay?"

I just nodded, wiping some of the tears away. His smile returned and he looked back at the headstone.

"I'm heading back to the funeral, are you alright here?" He asked and I nodded. He wheeled himself back to the crowd, and Edward glanced at me again. I just looked at back at the headstone. My eyes shut and I breathed in deeply.

I let myself fall back into the grass, staring up into the sky. The clouds slowly inched their way across the vast blue land, and I shut my eyes. Minutes had past, which to me felt like hours, when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella," he whispered out and my eyes shot open. I turned my head and looked around, but saw nothing. He called out to me again. "Bella."

"...Jake? Is that you?" I stood up and looked around for him, wondering if I was hallucinating, or if he was really there.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and spun around to find a very confused Amber.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"...Why would you care? I killed your boyfriend," I replied harshly. She bit her lip and looked away from me, staring at the headstones.

"I...I overreacted, and I'm sorry. I just was so shocked that I kind of just snapped. I didn't really mean that...it wasn't your fault." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "When he...left, I felt like my whole future just disappeared in front of my eyes. And later I realized that he really cared about the both of us. So, I thought it over for a while...and I-I was wondering...if we could call a...truce."

I really didn't know what to say to that. Not even yesterday, she wanted to get the hell away from me. Now, she wants us to be...friends?! Well, I can only think of one thing to say.

"Sure." She smirked and I smiled.

"So...uh...you're leaving to Alaska?" She asked nonchalantly. I nodded.

"We're leaving after the service."

"Oh," was all she could really say, and she looked back at the burial. "I think they're finishing it up now. Maybe we should head back."

We both walked back to the small group. Amber split off to the guys, and I stood beside Edward. He looked back at me, and placed his arm around me.

"You alright?" He asked, and I looked at Amber. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Yea, now I am."

--

I sat in the front seat of Edward's car as he started it up. We were each taking our own car to get to Alaska. We were going to drive all the way through Canada and get to Alaska about two days from now.

"It's going to be a lot better in Alaska," Edward said after we had driven for about an hour, trying to make some conversation. I just stared out the window at the passing trees.

"Mmhmm," I replied, and he sighed. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm always here if you want to talk." I tore my gaze away from the window, and looked at him.

"I know, but I'm okay." He gave me a look. "Seriously."

He pulled his hand away from mine and tightened them around the steering wheel. I just sighed again and looked back out the window. I shoved my hands in my pocket, and felt something in there. I pulled it out to see Jake's note.

I still hadn't read it and I was afraid to open it. I looked over at Edward, who wasn't paying attention, and looked back down at the letter. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled the letter open. I just let it drop and it fell into my lap. I could see some words and my heart stopped.

I reached my hand back slowly. It was shaking as I picked it up. As I read through it my eyes welled up. I went past every word very carefully, sure to not miss anything.

_Bella,_

_I know you're probably mad at me for doing this,_

_but I only wanted to protect you. There were so many_

_things that I wish I had done differently. Maybe we_

_wouldn't be like this if I had been calmer at the hospital._

_You would be out on your way to Alaska and I would be_

_here in Forks, staying with Amber and the guys. (And you need_

_to have a great time in Alaska...for me, please.) It would've_

_been so much easier. But, everything happens for a reason._

_As I'm watching you just sit and think, it makes me wonder_

_what's going on in your mind. If I had probably_

_(There was something scratched out here) not chosen to do_

_this, you would be gone right now. And that would just_

_crush Edward and my lives. We both love you so much,_

_even though we argue. I can tell that he tries his hardest to_

_be nice to me...just for you. You couldn't ask for any more_

_love and devotion._

_Goodbye...Isabella Cullen_

_Jake_

After I had finished with it, I smiled. I think I'm going to love it in Alaska.

* * *

__

**Author's End Note: WAAAAAAH!! It's over! I can't believe it! It feels like just last year I was writing the first chapter...oh wait...I was.**

**Alright, I'm okay, I'm cool...I'm chill...WAAAAAAAH!!**

**Ha ha I like to cry.**


End file.
